


Нямсас, помоги!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Nyan Koi!
Genre: Animal Death, Cats, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Нямсас, помоги!Чёрно-белая кошка отворачивается, чтобы не слышать отчаянных воплей Дзюмпэя, молящего о помощи. А что она может поделать? Как помочь хозяину, попавшему под проклятие Дзидзо?
Kudos: 1





	Нямсас, помоги!

— Нямсас, помоги!

Чёрно-белая кошка отворачивается, чтобы не слышать отчаянных воплей Дзюмпэя, молящего о помощи. А что она может поделать? Как помочь хозяину, попавшему под проклятие Дзидзо?

Дзюмпэй снова кашляет, содрогаясь всем телом и с хрипом вбирая в себя воздух. Неожиданно самый страшный его кошмар становится явью.

— Ням, по… — Снова безумный кашель разрывает его лёгкие, на этот раз он даже не даёт ему договорить. Чёрный желтоглазый кот, в которого обратился наказанный Дзюмпэй, хрипит, неистово полосует землю когтями и широко раскрывает пасть, пытаясь отдышаться… Он понимает, что это бесполезно, что ужасная аллергия если и отступит, то только на мгновение. Отступит, чтобы снова вернуться…

Нямсас тревожно шевелит хвостом. Она бы всё отдала, чтобы помочь Дзюмпэю, но не может даже облегчить его страдания. Не всё в этом мире в её силах.

Дзюмпэй приподнимает голову. Шерсть, мокрая от пота, липнет к телу, и от этого чёрный котик кажется ещё более мелким, совсем котёнком. Жёлтые глаза, с искорками ужаса, боли и обречённости, останавливаются на замершей в лучах луны Нямсас.

— Ням, — совсем тихо шепчет Дзюмпэй, его усы дрожат от напряжения.

Чёрно-белая голова опускается ниже.

— Ням!

Нямсас прижимает уши и горбится так, будто уже оплакивает его.

— Что, что я могу сделать?! Мои силы — ничто по сравнению с проклятием, которое наложила на тебя Дзидзо! — Голос Нямсас дрожит, как и она сама — проклятые чувства, увы, даже над ней имеют силу, а хладнокровным в такой ситуации может быть лишь тот, кто никогда никого не любит. — Увы, Дзюмпэй, я не в силах помешать судьбе. Извини меня, пожалуйста.

— Ням, — вторит Дзюмпэй, словно не слыша её, но тотчас жесточайший приступ удушливого кашля заставляет его уронить голову и вытянуться в тщетной попытке облегчить страдания. — Ням, — хрипит он, когда кашель немного приутихает, словно насмешливо давая ему передышку. — Ты… спасибо тебе за всё…

— О чём это ты? — Впервые за ночь Нямсас смотрит в глаза Дзюмпэю — пристально, недоуменно, словно котёнок, которому неожиданно протягивают большой кусок лосося.

— Вы… ты и Тама… помогали мне… всегда. Я… бла… благодарен за всё. Я… никогда… вас… не забуду… — после каждого слова Дзюмпэя разбирает кашель.

Нямсас встаёт и пересаживается ближе, обнимая его хвостом.

Она долго сидит около дрожащего Дзюмпэя, согревает его собой и вылизывает, словно маленького котёнка, раздавленного детёныша, которому уже нельзя помочь. Дзюмпей тяжело дышит, иногда впадает в забытье и бормочит что-то несвязное, но чаще кашляет, и кашель его тихнет с каждым новым приступом...

Когда небо на востоке слегка розовеет, а где-то далеко брешет чья-то собака, дыханье Дзюмпея внезапно прерывается, мгновенно окрашивая тишину в зловещую обречённость. Котик расслабляется, прекращает метаться и дёргаться, а голова мягко падает на вытянутые передние лапы. Издалека кажется, что он просто спит…

* * *

А он действительно спит. Точнее, спал.

Теперь же его тёмные глаза широко раскрыты. Кошмар — он везде кошмар. Просто у каждого свой. А Дзюмпей больше всего боится, что он произойдёт на самом деле. Ведь тогда Каэдэ останется одна…

Чёрно-белый проблеск бесшумно снуёт у кровати…

В темноте зажигаются светлые кошачьи глаза, и непривычно мягкий голос мурлычет:

— Спи спокойно, мой котёнок, и ничего не бойся. Нямсас поможет, если будет надо.

— Спасибо.

Сверчки снова затягивают свою песнь. Кошмар тает в ночной тьме, оставляя после себя лишь дымку...

"Надо не забыть купить завтра тунца", — думает Дзюмпэй, подложив руку под голову. Нямсас находится где-то рядом — достаточно далеко, чтобы его не мучала аллергия, но не сильно далеко. И от этого осознания приятно теплеет что-то внутри.

— Хотела бы я не видеть твои сны, — глухо шепчет в темноту Нямсас, но Дзюмпэй уже её не слышит: кошмар уничтожен простым кошачьим участием, а новый сон свеж и спокоен. В нём нет места мёртвым котам.


End file.
